


Background

by Alexandrite_Rose



Series: Cathsona [3]
Category: Catherine (Video Game), Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cathsona, and story stuff, just some character stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: A look into the Lives of the Cathsona Family.





	1. Vincent and Katherine

**Author's Note:**

> Kath=Kathrine  
> Vince=Vincent
> 
> This is more of an overview which is why everything might be structured strangely.

Vince and Kath got married after what was labeled "The Cheating Sheep Event". Kath, after years of hard own work, becomes the CEO of the  _McBride Support_  company that partners and supports with other companies. If a company that is being supported isn't bringing in the amount of money that was set when partnered then there is a very high risk of the partnership ending. Okumura Foods is one of the partner companies that was let go sometime before the events of Persona 5 which is why Haru's engagement was so important. They have major branches in the U.S and Japan; which results in the constant travel.

Vince at the start works for a small phone company. After Yu is born, Vince becomes a stay at home father while working part-time. The events of "Cathrine" truly did happen. When Vince told Kath about it all she suggested that he make it into a game since he remembers it so vividly. In mid-2000 Vince starts to work on the idea of a puzzle platformer game based on "The Cheating Sheep Event" which he named "Cathrine". The two talked heavily about it, and Kath and the rest of their friends even helped Vince tweaked the story (changing names and giving advice about character design). The game was a big hit in the places it was released in. This resulted in posters and even Sheep figures being created. The game took a few years to be made and didn't release until about 2011 due to problems with the content. The game is a big hit and merchandise was quickly produced. This included but not limited to posters and sheep figures.


	2. Big Brother Yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us talk about Big Brother Yu.

About 2 years after Vince and Kath's wedding Yu is born. Neither one expected to have a kid so soon. They loved him regardless, however, he became a papa boy due to Kath working hard and late. Kath is the Let us provider for the family but Vince does have a paying job so he doesn't need to ask his wife for money. Most of all he is a stay at home dad. When Yu is 3 the family moves to Japan due to Kath's promotion to CEO and is set in charge of one of the new buildings. Vince teaches Yu how to cook, garden, and take care of the house. "Some people may think that a man knowing how to do this is dumb and unmanly, but I'm telling you, son, that this will benefit you in the long run. Whether you choose to stay single or not." Yu grows up looking like his mother with his father's skills and some of his personality. Since Yu was mostly raised by his father he developed an outgoing and friendly personality. The boy had always wanted a pet, mostly a cat because of how "cute and calm they are." according to him, but couldn't due to where they were currently living. However, there where a lot of strays where he lived which he did end up feeding. His parents knew about this and told that it was fine as long as he didn't pet them (of course there were times when he did, but don't tell his parents).

Yu is 16 when he is sent to Inaba to live with his uncle. Nanako makes him think about his little brother more then he thinks it does which in turns makes him a bit upset. He does, however, video chat with his little bro at least once a day. When the year is up Yu returns with gifts for his family. He gives Akira a Risette poster that Rise signed, and he loved it even though he will never admit it. He keeps the whole Persona and TV world thing a secret until he's home to which he tells Akira all about it. Yu goes on to graduate High school and attends college in Tokyo with Yosuke. Misturu bought a mansion and called it the "Investigation Team HQ" as a Thank You gift for their help and to show that they are apart of the shadow operatives. Everyone agreed to help out the SEES members if anything crazy happens again. Yu, Yosuke, Rise, and Naoto mostly live there since they are staying in the city most of the time, though the rest of their friends do come and make visits at least once a month. Yu is the main house caretaker though the others do help him. All the girls (except for Naoto) and Teddie are banned from the kitchen (better safe than sorry). Kath and Vince were more than okay with everything. Yu would normally plan trips to go home and spend time with his family, but as he and everyone got busier his trips became less frequent. Yu himself doesn't even know why he didn't stay connected with his family more then he should have, especially with his brother. He doesn't find out about Akira's arrest and probation until his Big Brother Instincts along with his friends push him to take a trip home after a few strange months of silence from his parents.


	3. Joker's True Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into everyone's favorite "criminal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight Feels

Yu is 5 when Akira is born. By this time Kath decides to start working from home more. This gives her more time with her baby and oldest son and helps Vince and her co-parent better. She spends most of her time with Akira (who in turns kinda becomes a mama's boy). As he grows Kath inadvertently teaches him how to deal with money and expenses. Vince does the same thing with Akira as he did with Yu teaching him to cook, garden, and take care of the house. Akira becomes a spitting image of his father, but with a more introverted personality similar to his mother. Opposite of his older brother Akira is much calmer and less energetic. This results in the two both budding heads on what to do yet also balance each other out. 

When Yu is sent to Inaba Vince and Kath take Akira with them so he could spend time with Vince's parents. The young boy misses his brother dearly since this is the first time they will be apart for such a period of time and becomes more introverted due to the year-long separation. Akira's grandparents catch on to this first and do what they can to keep the boy busy so he doesn't think too much about his brother. The video chats help him greatly and he becomes a little jealous that his brother got to meet AND befriend Rise herself. The year goes by faster then Akira expects and may or may not have hugged Yu as tight as a bear and stood by him for the next week. He freaks out after Yu gives him the signed poster and leaves his room. Akira doesn't believe the whole TV world and Persona story Yu tells him. But is nonetheless intrigued about it since Yu is able to give such in-depth details. When Akira is 13 the family moves out of the city into the more tamed countryside. When he is 14, Yu moves out to go and live in Tokyo and attend college with his friends.   
Both boys had gotten their mothers brain. Akira is top of his class and takes afterschool courses. He never got into any trouble, mostly avoided it and kept to himself and his very small group of "friends" (they were more like a study group that sometimes hung out). Which is why his arrest is such a surprise and shock to all those who knew him. 

One of his courses went on a little later than usual and he was on the way home. That is when everything happened. Akira never forgot his parents faces that day. Kath was more stressed out with work than usual leading to her and Vince getting into a few small arguments, which lead to Vince starting to drink like he did all those years ago. All Akira could gather was something about his father mentioning that someone named Cathrine had returned or something which was strange since his mother was named Kathrine. It made him think of the video game that his father created all those years ago. When Akira was able to finally speak with his parents Kath had hugged him so tight as if he would disappear if she didn't. They both were confused and kept asking him why he did this and what made him do it. He did his best to try and explain what had happened but with his mother freaking out and his father's anger building he eventually gave up trying. Akira had to wait in a cell for about two days before his court date in where he tried to contact Yu but got nothing. The night after his sentence Akira cried in his cell. Kath found Sojiro through one of her old co-workers who lived in Tokyo and put in a good word for her. She and Vince packed Akira's stuff and sent them over. The departure was quiet and heavy. "I'm sorry for hurting you guys, it was the last thing I ever wanted to do." where Akira's last words to his parents before he boarded the train.


	4. Broken Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why couldn't things be different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for any and all delays! My computer just didn't want to connect to my internet.

After Akira's arrest, Kath took off from work while Vince tried to bury himself in work. Kath fell into a depressed state because of what happened to her son and because Vince wouldn't stop talking about how Cathrine had returned. By May, Yu returns home for the first time since New Years and is utterly upset and furious with his parents for keeping Akira's situation a secret. It was too late to make any changes to his living arrangements. Kath gives Yu Sojiro's name and the place he works at so he could go and see his brother. The brother's reunion is bitter-sweet. Akira was still salty about Yu not answering his call while he was locked up and Yu apologizes. Besides Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke, Sojiro, and Yu are the only two adults who would hear out his side of the story. Unlike Sojiro, Yu doesn't know how to take the story Akira had told him. Staying silent for once was a horrible choice on Yu's part because the look Akira gave him shattered his heart. "Of course you don't believe me. No one did. Not even mom and dad. I guess I thought you would be different, but I guess not, haha." Akira left without saying anything else and Yu couldn't believe what had just transpired. That night Yu couldn't sleep and Akira cried like he hadn't cried in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:Changed the title so it fits the concept of what this is about.


End file.
